Looking for the Stars
by writingtothemoon
Summary: Hazel finds her self acquainted with a young man, who sitting alone on a lonely park bench decides to share his interesting story
1. Chapter 1

I was in love; I am in love still, every time the name 'Augustus Waters' slips from my lips my heart skips a beat. Every time I picture him in my head, that lop sided grin stuck upon his face, I cant stop myself from smiling, but I no he's not there, a dream, a vision, a thought but I cant stop thinking about him, seeing him, his crystal eyes staring right at me, making me feel or sloppy and gooey and nervous like a teenage girl looking at her crush but he's not my crush he's my infinity, my infinity that's gone, my little infinity

Ever since he's gone everything is dull, the colour got drained out this world as he did. He took the sparkle out my eye and took away with him so he could remember me. My life now is normal, ordinary which to some people may ok but for me its different with Gus I was alive, living every moment but without him I'm living for the sake of the others around me, the others I would leave behind. My situation as my mother calls it would explain why I'm here. Sat on a lonely bench isolated in the middle of a park, staring up at the sky. Trying to get a glimpse of the stars behind the light and the blue trying to spot our constellations. See this is one of the faults in our stars, they are beautiful, little spots of light, brightening up the world, but there are only visible when most people aren't looking when most people are in bed. They are always there, brightening up my day, but I just can't see them, like Augustus Waters, my Augustus Waters.

What would you do I you saw me sitting, there my eyes dull looking down, staring at my shoes. You might avoid me, just thinking I'm a depressed lonely soul, and if you were that desperate to find a seat you might perch unwillingly on the end the bench avoiding my glare, but you'd never talk to me, but he did. The boy who sat down next to me and casually said 'Hi'. In which the only acceptable reply would be to lift my head, and slowly, softly, reply 'hi' back. He inched closer to me 'How are you doing today'. I jerked away 'Excuse me' I exclaimed.

'What' he replied his tone casual and smooth, 'Should a gentleman not ask a fine looking woman how she's doing today'. I stood up facing him so he could see the look of disgust in my eyes, 'Are you flirting with me'.

'No ' he replied quickly

'Then what are you doing'

'I guess I'm still looking for Alaska.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alaska, whats that" I said curiously, finding myself slowly inching my way towards the bench, to the stranger. I saw his yes look up to me as he struggled to answer my question. His eyes were lightless, dark grey, lifeless, no sparkle in his eyes. I immediately found myself saying, without even thinking "I mean who is Alaska". He gave me that look, that look a puppy gives you when it wants something but I know he didn't want something he was trying to avoid something. I nervously sat down, perching myself on the end of bench. "Hazel" I said trying to smile in a way he knew it wasn't fake, because thats all I can do; fake smile, because the weight of a real smile is just to much for me now. 'Miles" he said back,offering me an equally fake smile "Call me Pudge". I must have looked at him funny since he added on "It was the Colonels Ideas"

"Who's the Colonel"

"Chip"

"And whose that"

"Alaska's friend"

I hesitated "Are you Alaska's friend"

He stared down at his shoe, obviously avoiding the question. I guess I'd gone step to far but then he looked up at me, grinning "Define 'friend'

I hesitated before answering "Whatever it means to you "

A small grin appeared on his face and slowly developed into a chuckle.

"What" I said

"What are we doing now, who can avoid answering the question"

A grin appeared on, my face, a smile, a real "Just answer it". His face turned solemn, his eyes diverted to the ground.

"Alaska was my.." he hovered

"Special Friend" I offered.

His eyes diverted from the ground to me as he let a smile slide onto his face. "Yeah Special Friend".

"And where is she, why are you looking for her"

"I don't know thats why I'm looking"

"Oh of course let me help you"

"You can't" he said turning his head away from me

"Why" I said

"Because she's gone"

"Gone gone", I said looking at him.

He raised his head, and lifted his eyes so they were positioned at my eyes.

"Gone gone"


End file.
